Marian Drews
History Marian Drews: 1987 - 2010 Marian Drews was a quite girl from Maple City, Canada. Her parents, Roger and Sheila Drews, raised her in a small nestled neighborhood mostly made up of second and third generation Scottish immigrants. Marian was overall a pretty good girl. She did well in school and was an all-star player on her high school girl’s baseball team. That was until she met a boy named Brad. Marian fell head over heels for Brad and they started dating. Marian changed her entire identity for Brad and when he broke her heart, she took a baseball bat to Brad’s new girlfriend and then kidnapped Brad in his own sports car. When the police arrested Marian, it was clear to see she was in the midst of a mental breakdown and in lieu of more punitive measures, the judge ordered Marian to undergo therapy. Marian go much worse before she got better, but she did make it out alive, although having developed a habit of cutting herself on her forearms to relieve stress after a failed suicide attempt. Released from therapy at the age of eighteen, Marian only made it a week and a half before she had thrown herself into another relationship and began her old habits of becoming a relationship chameleon, shifting her entire personality to accommodate her lover. As predicted, this didn’t end well as her boyfriend pulled the plug quickly after learning of Marian’s past history. When Marian tried to stop him from leaving, he shove her aside and the she retaliated by throwing him out of a window and beating him into submission. This time, the judge was swayed by Marian’s manipulative charisma and opted to give her the choice of joining the military in lieu of serving a jail sentence. Marian agreed to this and soon joined the ranks of the Canadian Army. Deployed to help in the Khandaq civil unrest, Marian distinguished herself enough that she was allowed to transfer to the Canadian Special Operations Regiment (CSOR) for advanced training. A year and a half later, during a cross-training exercise with the United Nations, Marian met Amanda Waller. The meeting was fairly unremarkable for her, or so Marian thought. A week after this encounter, Marian was sent on assignment to Gateway City not knowing what was to happen was to happen to her once she arrive. ARGUS security escorted her from the private jet she flew in on and brought her to a secure bunker where she was met by Amanda Waller and a team of covert operation experts. Marian listened intently while Amanda Waller told her about how the Joker and Harley Quinn had broken five youths out of a secret lab. Thought the Joker and the youths had been re-apprehended at the time, Harley Quinn had disappeared. Also unaccounted was a dangerous prototype bomb which Waller had reasons to believe the Joker and Harley Quinn had hidden in a major urban area as an “insurance policy”. Waller told Marian she resembled Harleen Quinzel enough that with some assistance and training, she could possibly go undercover in Arkham to get Joker to talk. Marian knew she could use this to land a job at ARGUS and thus agreed to do it… It was a disaster.Oracle Files: Marian Drews (1/2) Hellequin: 2010 - Present One night, while Marian was asleep in her cell in Arkham, posing as Harleen Quinzel, Joker woke her up and told her they were making an escape. Joker turned her back to her, giving her just the perfect opportunity to disable him and call the guards, but she did not do that. She kept her cover up and went along with the escape. Outside of Gotham, Marian managed to sneak away from the clown long enough to call Waller from a payphone and relay that their road trip was heading for Opal City. En route to Opal City, Joker turned on his charm and let Marian feel what it was like to be loved by a homicidal maniac and their crazy clicked. Just outside of Opal City, Joker pulled over at a convenience store. He kissed Marian and told her the exact whereabouts of the bomb, but then he told her that they would need some spare cash and handed her a gun. Marian realized that gun was one of Joker's gag "flag" guns and knowing that they were so close to success, she decided to go along with the ruse. Marian went into the store and held up the clerk. She took the money and turned to make her escape... but there was Joker. "No witnesses," he scolded her. Marian smiled as she turned and fired out a flag with 'bang' written across it. The Joker began to laugh at this lame gag as only the Joker can and to Marian's surprise, she also began to laugh as if his madness were infectious. Joker took the gun from her, pulled the flag out , turned the cylinder, and fired another flag. As the horrified clerk cried, Joker and Marian were hysterical. The two kissed and then fired two more flags out, each time laughing louder than the time before. At the peak of the mania, Joker readied the weapon one more time and handed it to Marian. She pulled the trigger and the clerk's face disappeared in a cloud of gore. Marian chuckled at this as well, but she was alone in this. Joker only gave her a frown, took the gun from her hand, slapped her across the face, and accused her of ruining their fun. Joker turned the gun on her and she only knocked the gun aside and kissed him. Waller got a call nearly two days later than expected. It was the Joker. He gave her the coordinates of the bomb saying he wouldn't need it anymore as he had "a new secret weapon". When the Joker and Marian were finally caught, Marian was dressed like a younger, crazier Harley Quinn and draping herself over the Clown Prince of Crime. Though, like the Harley before her, Marian's love for Joker would wax and wane, usually coming and going based on Joker's proximity to his motley moll. Not ready to call this whole operation a failure, Waller decided to use Hellequin in place of Harley Quinn for deployments of the Suicide Squad and Secret Six. Many of the operatives didn't notice the switch until they had already grown fond of this new Harley. But there was one who was none thrilled by this new clown on the block. The O.G. Harley Quinn came out of hiding with Poison Ivy and Catwoman at her side. The Gotham City Sirens had decided that Joker abandonment of Harley for a younger model was the last straw.Oracle Files: Marian Drews (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Loyal to the Joker * Developed Immunity to to Joker Venom * Almost as Crazy as the Joker * Berserker Strength * Highly Acrobatic * Master of Infiltration and Disguise * Military Weapons and Combat Training * Highly Capable Vehicle Operator * Easily Provoked to Violence Trivia and Notes Trivia * Hellequin's gun is is a bit over sized, both for comedic effect and to pack a ridiculously massive caliber bullet. It ain't called "The Last Laugh" for nothing!Hellequin (Earth-27) commission Notes * Marian Drews is a character from Batman: White Knight. * Her civilian portrait is based on her appearance before her transformation into Neo-Joker. * Her villain portrait is based on Harley Quinn's Rebirth outfit. * In the White Knight story she was a bank clerk who Joker mistook for Harley. She helped him during a bank robbery and then fell in love with him. * After Earth-27's soft reboot, Marian Drews was introduced in Earth-27 as a second Harley Quinn, as a way to allow further exploration of Harley Quinn's relationship with Poison Ivy as well as her relationship with the Joker. This way, Harleen Quinzel, could walk a path of anti-heroism with Poison Ivy and the Gotham City Sirens, being based on the original character that debuted in Batman: The Animated Series; and Marian Drews could be Joker's partner in crime, resembling the more modern depictions of the character, like in the Arkham Games, and the DCEU. Links and References * Appearances of Marian Drews * Character Gallery: Marian Drews Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Laugh Pack Members Category:Task Force X Members Category:Masterminds Category:Secret Six Members Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Canadians Category:Engaged Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Female Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:27th Reality